Doesn't Work Like That
by BadGurl
Summary: Somethings don't always work your way. (mimato/yami)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own digimon k. Alright I made a Yami/Mimato fic just incase I don't make 'perfect seduction' a mimato. No NO! I'm not saying that it won't be, I'm just saying 'incase' this doesn't turn out 2 be mimato, like everyone seems 2 want. I'm going 2 make a Michi fic 2 just incase it doesn't turn Michi, so don't freak out k?   
  
  
  
Doesn't Work That Way  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baby lets stop this act  
Playa we ain't workin' out  
And I ain't comin' back  
I don't need a boy  
'Cause you ain't my man  
And I'm not your toy  
  
  
  
  
Tears steak her face as she strokes her long time boyfriend's cheek. She murmurs something to him to sooth the pain that he's aparently in. His body shakes as he grips her waist for dear life and sobs into her neck. Whispers of 'I love you's and 'don't go's can be heard. She shakes her head sadly and whispers something to him. Obvious jealousy and anger courses through him and his grip tightens. He begs her not to leave him, that he'll make her happy, and he'll apologize for whatever he's done wrong. Just as long as she doesn't go. This causes her to cry even more. He falls to his knees and burries his face in her stomach once again pleading with her. She shakes her head and looks down into his tearful eyes. She kneels down and takes his face in her hands. Then they share the last kiss that will ever happen between him. After a few minutes of agony they break apart and she gives him the most bittersweet smile she can muster. He nodds, understanding that there's nothing he can do to keep her in his arms. She doesn't pass him a last glance as she gets up and leaves him kneeling. The one thing that had coursed through his mind was that her sincerity had killed his courage.  
  
  
  
  
You can tell me 'don't go'  
And I don't care about your 'please stay's  
'Cause baby  
Love don't always work your way  
  
  
  
  
Yamato runs his hand through his hair as he stares at the love of his life. She had come to his apartment sobbing, telling him nothing but how much it hurt. He had let Mimi cry into his shirt for hours, desperately trying to calm her down with anything he could, candy, shopping, her favorite shows. But nothing worked. So he gently layed her on his chest and stroked that spot on the back of her neck right below her hairline. He had seen Taichi do it a million times and it always calmed her down. Just as he had thought, she was sleeping in minutes. Ever curve of her body was pushed into his muscular frame. And he loved every second of it.  
  
  
  
  
Baby I've done my cryin'  
But when I look at you  
I can see you're dyin  
Boy I've gotta go  
But before I do  
There's just somethin' ya just gotta know  
  
  
  
Mimi wakes up from her place on Yamato's chest. The newly born sun sprays across his handsom face. She smiles and runs her index finger down the side of his cheek. Mimi frowned as she remembered the heartbreak and betrayl written all over Taichi's face when she told him about her and another man. Tears brushed her amber eyes when she remembered how he still wanted her. How he told her that he would forgive her if she only stayed. God it hurt to do that to him. But she wasn't sorry, not in the least. She had fallen in love, and no matter who you are you're never sorry for something like that.  
  
  
  
  
you can tell me don't go  
And I don't care about your 'please stay's  
'Cause baby  
Love don't always work your way  
  
  
  
Yamato felt something going up and down his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and came to meet a sea of amber. He smiled as he took her hand in his and kissed each finger tips.  
  
"I told him." She whispered sadly  
  
"Told him what?"  
  
"I told Taichi about us.....I didn't say your name though, I just couldn't.........." She said turning away.  
  
Yamato couldn't surpress the smile on his face. They could be together now. They didn't have to hide anymore. He could touch and kiss her freely in public. But she wasn't happy. Yamato sat up and tipped her chin so he could look at her.  
  
"Whats wrong? Aren't you happy?"  
  
"I'm happy for us, But I'm sad for Taichi. He was my first love Matt-chan! There's always going to be a piece of me that belongs to him! And I just hurt that piece!"  
  
Yamato was silent.  
  
  
  
Playa my heart was broke  
From the minute you walked in  
to the second you spoke  
But there was somthin' that ya just didn't see  
Like what went on between my man and me  
  
  
  
Yamato went after Mimi when she ran from him. She was crying on his balcony with her head in her hands. He gulped and walked over to her. Taking her hands away from her face he looked into the eyes he had adored since the day he saw them.  
  
"Mimi........I know there's always going to be a piece of you that will always belong to him..........but its just that piece that I'm scared to death of."  
  
"Yamato, you don't have the choice to be selfish about thi-"  
  
"I know! But you don't understand! Just six months ago I was where Taichi is with you now! Dont you get it? That little piece that I had with you grew. It grew into what we have now. I'm just afraid of you realizing you made a mistake. I can't be the mistake in your life Mimi. I-I can't look in the mirror and know that I was what you did wrong." He whispered the last part.  
  
Mimi stared at him for the longest time before speaking.  
  
"Yama-chan, you could never be a mistake in my life. Never! I love YOU! My past is with Taichi. But my future belongs to you."  
  
Yamto smiled. He tipped her chin and gave her a kiss that only lovers can share.  
  
  
  
  
You always lost what ya couldn't see  
Stop your lie'n baby there's nothin' to say  
Because I left the second you tried to play me  
Kinda funny 'cause love's that way  
  
  
  
  
Taichi stares up at his best friends balcony. He sees his reason for breathing and his partner in crime kissing. He clenches his eyes shut and looks down so to not look at whats killing him over and over again.Tears come to his eyes and he contemplates running up there and kicking his ass right in front of her. Maybe he had lost his sanity, or perhaps it was the fatigue from last night. But he looked up and smiled with tears in his eyes. He laughed bitterly but it came out as a choked sob. Taichi shook his head and turned around to begin his journey back to his desolate lonley apartment.  
  
  
  
  
You can tell me don't go  
And I don't care about your 'please stays's  
'Cause baby  
Love don't always work your way   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So whatd ya think? I think this is right up there with 'like I do'. Read and review people or the mimato gets it:P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. If He Knew

Here's the michi I promised^_^ And I don't own digimon.  
  
  
  
  
*If He Knew*  
  
  
  
  
The moon shone on the married couple. A pale muscular arm wrapped around a slender delicate waist. An amber eye shot open then looked toward her spikey blond haired husband. She smiled sadly noticing that he was sleeping. Licking her lips she gently did the hard task of getting out her his arms. After replacing her body with that of a pillow she crept down stairs with nothing but a white silk robe to cover her white silk speghetti strap nightgown.She sighed almost hesitantly as her hand hovered over the door nob. She looked up toward the upstairs, brushing a piece of cinamen hair out of her face. She shook her head of the guilt and thrust open the door. The rain poured on her, making her clothes transparent. Opening the car door she turned the keys and drove off to the home she had gone to so many times.  
  
  
  
  
I don't know what  
She would do if she knew  
That you were comin'  
To do what we do  
I don't know what  
He would do if he knew  
That you were comin'  
To do what we do  
  
  
  
Mimi drove to a tall apartment building. She looked up to the top floor where an apartment light was still on. She gulped and dashed out of her car and into the building. Finally reaching her destination she pulled out a key from her pocket and opened the door. Just as she had expected, he had been waiting for her. The guilt once returning as she looked over the rose petled floor and candle lit apartment. He looked up from pouring the wine and smiled at her.  
She took a step back, contemplating on fleeing. But the instant that smile hit his lips, she knew there was no way out. He strode over to her and brushed a wet lock of long hair out of her face, taking time to stroke her cheek. Imediately Mimi flung herself into his arms, kissing him with all the love she had pent up since the last time. He chuckled, picking her up and taking her to his room. Guess that was another meal gone to waste.  
  
  
  
  
Always wondered if she knew about us  
When I met ya you said ya'll had broke up  
Right on time cuz I didn't have my love  
Me and him was also messed up  
That let me fall to you  
And from what I could tell you fell too  
And I wonder if it would be wrong  
If we just kept it on  
  
  
  
  
Mimi's eyes opened as the light of dawn struck her face. She was in the same position with Taichi that she had been in with Yamato just last night. How did this all happen anyway?  
  
*flashback*  
  
"What do you want from me Matt!!" Mimi yelled back.  
  
"All I ask is for a little comittment Mimi!!! What is your problem!" Matt shouted at her, his fists were clenched at his sides.  
  
"WHY!! What comittment do you want! We haven't even been together that long and you already want me moving in!!!???"  
  
"NOT THAT LONG!!!???? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON!!!!!!????? We've been together five fucking years Mimi! I'm just asking for a little place in your life! You act like I'm asking you to chop your leg off your christ sakes!"  
  
"BUT WHY!!!!!!!!???????? TELL ME!! This never bothered you before!! Why now!? What're you afraid of!?-"  
  
"OF YOU GOING OFF SCREWING ANOTHER GUY!!!!" He inturrupted, but immediately regretted it the instant it came out of his mouth.  
  
Mimi stayed silent, just staring at him.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that....."She said in awe. But she was quickly brought out of her awe with a vengence. Mimi was FURIOUS! She wanted nothing else but to hurt him ten fold.  
  
"YOU ARE SO PATHETIC ISHIDA-SAN!! AND YOU WONDER WHY I DON'T WANT TO MOVE IN WITH YOU!! I DON'T CARE HOW BAD OF A PAST YOU'VE HAD! GET OVER IT, YOUR GROWN UP! ACT LIKE IT!! I'M SICK OF YOU BEING SO DAMN NEEDY! HELL YOU PROBABLY HAVE AN ENGAGEMENT RING STASHED SOMEWHERE! IS THAT WHY YOU WANT ME TO MOVE IN!!!???" She screeched, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.   
  
Yamto stood rigid. A flash of recognition passed his eyes at the last part and he hoped she didn't see it.  
  
But she had. Mimi gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. He had. She had no idea he was that serious about her. She sobbed and dashed out of the building, her shame of hurting him almost killed her.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Mimi had gone straight to Tai's after that. Only to find out that Sora had left him for Jyou. It was all in a flash to quick for her eyes or mind. Tears turned to kisses, stories of hurt turned to moans, and the livingroom turned into his bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
And I know we  
Both had someone that we just kept from  
And they still think that they're the only ones  
I like the way we hang but it ain't belong  
We know the feelings ain't gon' go  
  
  
  
  
Taichi soon woke up. He gently nuzzled Mimi's neck and kissed his way to her ear. Only to hear sobs come from her. Surprised, he slowly took her into his arms and comforted her. What had he done?  
  
  
  
  
Chorus  
I don't know what  
She would do if she knew  
That you were comin'  
To do what we do  
I don't know what  
He would do if he knew  
That you were comin'  
To do what we do  
  
  
  
  
  
How could she do this to Yamato? Didn't she love him? That night with Taichi was supposed to be a one time only thing. After that night she had been so scared that she immediately accepted Yamato's proposal and they were married only three months later. Taichi had come to her in the dressing room right before the wedding. She couldn't deny him anything at that moment, not her heart, her mind, and he already had her body. She still married Yamato, yet she did it with a heavy heart. To see him so happy, to know it was her that made him so happy. He knew exactly what he want, the problem was............she didn't.  
  
  
  
  
Always thought that he knew about you  
When I met you I said we were through  
In time my feelings came right back  
But I didn't let us get off track  
And I got so into you  
Went too fast what do I do  
When I know I shoulda helped it out  
But you just turn me on  
  
  
  
  
After crying on his shoulder Mimi got up and began to get dressed. All the while telling him how this was over, she wasn't doing this anymore, this had gone on long enough. He had just stared at her through the whole thing, a slight smile tainting his face. He stood behind her as she was about to walk out the door. She looked over her shoulder and passed him a glare, saying that this was never to repeat itself. Tai just smirked and laughed a little. She left in a huff, jamming her keys into her car it almost tore it. But through all of it, they both knew that no matter what..........she would be back.  
  
  
  
  
And I know we  
Both had someone that we just kept from  
And they still think that they're the only ones  
I like the way we hang but it ain't belong  
We know the feelings they don't know  
  
  
  
  
Mimi silently walked into her apartment. She sighed and crept into the shower. The water seemed to wash away all the guilt and utter extasy. Something inside her told her that the time for serious thought would be upon her very soon. Mimi shook her head, the shower wasn't working as well as she had thought. Opening the glass door she walked out of the shower. Looking into the mirror she examined her reflection. She saw the same gorgeous overly large sincere amber eyes that she had seen when she was ten. Now she had grown and filled out. Her once innocent skinny body was now still held its innocence yet had a slender and utterly sexy value to it. Wrapping her arms aroung her body she shivered and wondered. What would Matt do if he knew?  
  
  
  
  
Chorus  
I don't know what  
She would do if she knew  
That you were comin'  
To do what we do  
I don't know what  
He would do if he knew  
That you were comin'  
To do what we do  
  
  
  
  
She dressed in a pair of blue jeans and pink baseball T and walked out. She looked in their bedroom for where she had expected her husband to be still sleeping. Instead she found him on their balcony. A certain silent and eerie aura was about him. Gulping she made her way to him. He was wearing nothing but a pair of navey blue jeans. He was leaning against the rail. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"You ok Matt-chan?"  
  
She heard him chuckle a little.  
  
"You amaze me Mi-chan...." There was something about his throaty tone of voice that she didn't like.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The way you can keep your innocense so neatly intact."  
  
"Well I try." She giggled trying to lighten the mood.  
  
He turned around in her arms and wrapped rested his hands on her hips. He stared at her as if examining her.  
  
"Tell me what you want Mi-chan." He said seriously.  
  
"I already have what I want silly." She giggled.  
  
"............yes, you do.........but its not me....."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He lowered his head, clenched his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek. Mimi raised a hand to erase it from his beautiful face but he whipped his head away. His hands never leaving her hips.  
  
"You make me so happy Mi-chan. I love you so much. You've tried to take such good care of my heart. But I had to share yours with someone else." He whispered to her.  
  
Oh no. Please say he was talking about something else. He couldn't know. Her hand closed over her mouth to keep from hyperventalating. Still he continued.  
  
"And thats exactly it Mi-chan, I love you.........I just can't share you."  
  
"Matt you don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
He silenced her, putting a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhhhh, hush, I love you enough to let you be happy."  
  
Mimi could only stare at him.  
  
  
  
  
We kept things pretty tight thus far  
Love without the sex  
And hundred thousand dollar cars  
Ain't it funny how our aura should unify  
An entity upon itself  
That can spread wings and fly  
A peaceful coexistance that will surely last  
Becomes a reminiscent dream  
For those in our past  
If they knew just a fraction of all the things we do  
They still wouldn't comprehend  
The depth between me and you  
  
  
  
  
He traced the golden flower band on her left ring finger. Sighing he attempted to take it off.  
  
"NO! no yamato..." She whispered the last part tearing her hand from his and cradling the hand wearing the ring.  
  
"I need to wear it Matt-chan. This is the piece of my heart that belongs to you." She said.  
  
He smiled and wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
"Now go to him Mi-chan. Leave before I can't make my arms let you go." He sobbed the last part.  
  
Mimi nodded and dashed out of the apartment to her awaiting lover.  
  
  
  
  
And I know we  
Both had someone that we just kept from  
And they still think that they're the only ones  
I like the way we hang but it ain't belong  
We know the feelings they don't know  
  
  
  
  
Taichi met her outside his apartment. She got out of her car and stared at his smiling face for a while. Sobbing she through herself into his awaiting arms and cried into his chest. Cries of 'I'm so sorry's and 'I love you's rang into the air. Now they both knew  
  
  
  
  
Chorus  
I don't know what  
She would do if she knew  
That you were comin'  
To do what we do  
I don't know what  
He would do if he knew  
That you were comin'  
To do what we do  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am sorry but I truely think this one is the best by far!^_^ Read and Review or I'll kill off Taichi next time:P 


End file.
